Hope Is All We Have
by Sapphire Roz
Summary: What if Levana created another army? Made up of Earthen's that the Lunars experimented on. The experiments gave Earthen's superhuman abilities. What happens when they escape? You can Submit your own character (SYOC open!)
1. Chapter 1

**SR: Here's another story I'm starting! I hope you all will like it!**

 **Viviana: What am I doing here? What is this place?**

 **SR: ... Uuuuummmmmmmmm... Vivy, you're in a book and I created you...**

 **Viviana: What?... I don't like it here...**

 **SR: Too bad! Bye *Runs***

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Viviana's POV**

I stare out the window of my cell. I was lucky, most cells weren't given windows. Through the window has the most amazing view, Earth, my home. I miss it just like everyone else in this prison. The Lunars don't call it prison, they call it a boot camp, we are part of their army. Just like the Lunars with animal instincts injected in them, but we were Earthens that were experimented on.

When I was kidnapped and brought here, the Lunars made me change into a skintight black outfit with the Lunar symbol on the chest part, and black combat boots. I was forced to carry my clothes from Earth and walk down the hall and into a large room with about 50 other Earthens, each with a lunar guard by them, the Earthens were all wearing the same clothing as me. A Lunar speaks from a platform high above us, introducing himself as Thaumaturge Allen Smith. He explained that we were brought here for Queen Levana's backup army just in case the Lunars with animal instincts didn't work out, and that we should be honored to be part of it. Then he explained that to celebrate, we would burn our "disgusting Earthen clothing" even though fires weren't allowed on Lunar, Queen Levana was allowing it for the ceremony. At that point a guard on the ground lit a pile of wood on fire and made us throw our Earthen clothing into it. Whoever refuse was mind controlled to choke themselves to death.

10 died, 40 lived.

After the outfits burned, everyone had to announce their name to Thaumaturge Smith after he points to them. He pointed to me after about 23 people. I narrow my eyes at him, he smirked at me. Suddenly I had no control over my body, "Viviana Summer" I say.

Smith smiled at me, "thank you, miss Summer."

I scowl at him then he moves on. I hear someone say "Kody Chamen." I knew that kid in high school! I looked over to him and see the terror on his face. The kid was only 18, not even an adult in my book. I believe that a person turned officially into an adult when they are past 20. Kody still looks like a little kid! After that I hated Lunars with my whole heart.

After everyone finished calling out their names, some were forced, Thaumaturge Smith said that he was going to train half of us while the other half went to another Thaumaturge. The first 20 were assigned to Thaumaturge Klinly Greyport, she appeared next to Smith. The first 20 followed their guards to a hallway on ones side of the room, Greyport walked down the stairs and followed her 'soldiers' down the hall.

Smith comes off the platform and leads us last 20, with our guards, down another hallway opposite of where the other group went. We were each put into cells, I looked across from my cell and see Kody curled up in a corner of his cell. "Kody" I whisper-shout. His brown eyes look towards me then widens after a few seconds.

"Viviana?" he asks.

I nod, "Kody, I will keep you safe, I promise" I say, the I smile, "and call me Vivy."

He smiles back at me.

The next day we started training, we soon learned that those who didn't cooperate were sent to their cell with no food or water. About a month later the Lunars started taking prisoners away. We soon discovered that two Lunar guards took one prisoner for weeks at a time. We didn't see that person for weeks, not knowing if the person was alive or what the guards were doing. When the first person came back, we found out that the Lunar scientists were going to do experiments on all of us. Every couple of weeks a new person was taken.

Some lived, some died.

If they lived the guards put the person in a different cell that would contain them. After a few months, two guards came near my cell but then turned towards Kody's instead. They drug him out of his bed, I see his fear filled eyes staring at me. I start screaming at the guards to take me instead, but they didn't listen. Then I curl up in one corner and stare at Kody's cell. For weeks I would stare into his cell, wondering if he would be lucky and live through his experimentation. When he finally came back he was different, his brown hair turned bright orange. I knew it wasn't dye, they wouldn't be testing hair products on him or any of us.

A few weeks later it was my turn. The guards took me to a metal room and then I was strapped onto a metal chair with my hands above my head. Metal cuffs snapped around my wrists, elbows, stomach, knees, and ankles. They weren't taking any chances of me or anyone escaping. The guards stationed themselves at the only door and stood there like statues. A few minutes later a loud knocking sound came from the door, echoing throughout the room. One guard opened the door then shuts it after two men and one woman walks in rolling a metal cart in the empty room. They were dressed up in blue medical outfits like they worked in an hospital. The three put on a blue paper mask, safety goggles, a blue shower hat, and fresh blue plastic gloves that they stretched at the wrists and let go releasing a loud snap to scare me.

It didn't work.

Both men start opening the metal cart and getting the supplies out while the woman pushed on a button that lowered the back part of the medical bed/chair, causing me to lie down straight and stretching me out uncomfortably. Then she pressed a different button that raised the entire bed higher and said "don't worry, Dear, this won't hurt, that will come later." I could tell she was smirking under the mask. I glare at her as she puts a mask on me. After about a minute I could no longer hold my breath, I was forced to breath in whatever drugs were pumping into the mask. Before I fell asleep, I glared at all three doctors then darkness overtook my senses.

After what seemed like a few minutes, but was actually two weeks, I wake up. The first thing I see is the female doctor above me holding a syringe filled with strange black liquid. She then injects the needle into my arm slowly, trying to cause as much pain as possible. After the syringe is empty, she grabs another filled with the same black liquid and injects it into my other arm. I suddenly feel a small pain in my arms then it came full force to the rest of my body. I start screaming in pain and my back tried to arch upwards but couldn't, while the doctor took a week they spent studying me then I was returned to my cell across from Kody.

All of that took place a few months ago...

A cell door opens then slams shut by the guards after they threw a person in the cell right next to mine. That brought me out of my flashback. I look at him and say "welcome to the rest of your life."

He stares at me with fear on his face.

I sigh, hope is all we have.

* * *

 **Sooooooo, what do you think? Should I continue? Or not?**

 **This story is a fanfic, I do not own Lunar Chronicles!**

 **This story is also a SYOC and I need 15 more!**

 **Rules: 1) You may submit up to TWO characters, but I may only choose one.  
2) No mind powers! I have a few already!  
3) I would like your submission PMed to me please! (If you do not have an account then feel free to make a character in the reviews, but they must be super detailed!)  
4) Your character cannot be Lunar. **

**Ok, now that that's over with, lets get to the form!**

 **Name:  
Gender:  
Age: (18 or up)  
Home: (Where on Earth are they from?)  
Appearance:  
Powers:  
Clothing:  
Personality:  
Romance: (Willing or not?)  
Anything else?: **

**Thank you!**

 ** _~Sapphire Roz_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**SR: Vivy, say it!**

 **Vivy: *sighs* Sapphire Roz wants to thank you for tuning in on this exciting chapter, she hopes you all enjoy.**

 **SR: ... You could've sounded a little more, oh what't the word... Oh yeah! FRIENDLY!**

 **Vivy: Since when have I ever been friendly?**

 **SR: ... True...**

 **Dear:**

 **CkSwCtWj: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! And thank you for the feedback, I tried with this chapter, hopefully its better.**

 **Jotunheim Storm: Thank you my amazing internet friend! And yes you will be seeing Talia and Santiago soon! *SPOILERS* Santiago is in the next chapter!**

 **Cheesecake: Thank you for the wonderful character! I may use her, I haven't decided on how many characters I need yet.**

 **Swag Giraffe: Thank you!**

 **Angel Princess 31: LOL, ok!**

 **Aoife XP: Thank you so much!**

 **MilaSongRide / Star's Shadow: Yes, I have gotten all of your reviews. I get an email the second you hit the review button. The website is slow on posting reviews for some reason, but I do get them the second you submit one. Please stop sending all of those reviews, or else I will not use your characters for sure. I understand that you are worried that I'm not getting them, but do not worry :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-**

The sound of someone shouting wakes everyone up from our dreamless sleep. Our cell doors are opened and we march down the hall. I walk beside the boy who was put into the cell next to mine last night. The boy looks at me, fear and shyness showed in his dark blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Viviana" I say, trying to calm his fear of me.

"Veveana?" he asks.

I stare at him strangely then realize that he doesn't understand. I point to myself "Vivy."

He smiles, "Oh, Veve!" I smile back at him, close enough.

He was a little strange, he had a very thick accent that I couldn't recognize, he had very pale skin, pure white hair, there was a strange ticking sound coming from his body, he looked about 16 or 17.

The boy points to himself, "Tick."

"Nice to meet you, Tick" I say.

"Kiva a treffen ty" he says.

"What?" I ask.

"N-nees, nis meet uoo" Tick tries to say.

I smile at him, Tick is just too adorable.

The guards notice us talking and glare at us. Tick and I decide to not get on the guards bad side and shut up. After a few minutes of marching down the hall we step outside. All 16 of us form a line with Thaumaturge Smith standing in front of us.

"For training today you will practice using your superhuman abilities that we have gifted you with" Smith says.

I snort in laughter, it wan't a gift, it's a curse that they gave us by torture. It isn't right or okay, but lets be honest, when was the last time a Lunar did something good? Probably never.

Smith narrows his eyes at me, "Viviana Summer, I would like to speak to you in my office after training."

I glare at him, "yes, sir Smith."

"I am your commander, I will be treated with respect, and you will call me Thaumaturge Smith out of that respect" Smith says with slight anger in his voice.

I don't say anything, I just continue to glare.

He sight, "everyone, get in your training simulations" he orders.

All 16 of us enter different rooms. Each room was different, it tested us based on our abilities that were tortured into us. My room had targets set up throughout the entire space, I guess I'm working on my aim. I focus on an image of a gun in my mind. Suddenly the gun forms in my hand. I start shooting at the targets, but then something in the room started shooting at me. I dodged bullets while shooting the targets, the only way out of the test alive is if I shoot down all the targets.

Just as I was about to pull the trigger on the last target, a bullet grazes my skin. I quickly cover my side with one hand and then shoot the target with my other. The hidden guns stop shooting right way and I collapse in pain and exhaustion. I loose focus on the gun and it disappears just as the doors open.

My guards and Smith come walking in and stop right in front of me. Smith smirks, "having fun?"

I glare at him.

"I will see you in my office now." He turns to my guards, "take her there." The guards nod then Allen Smith walks out the door.

I stand before the guards could help me up. They lead me to Smith's office, on there way there I hold my bloody wound to try and stop it from bleeding. As I walk past people who finished their training they stare, Tick and Kody looked worried for me.

Tick grabs Kody's arm and points to me, "Veve is hurt!"

Kody looks and see's the blood covering my hand. "Shut up" one of the guards says to them. The two boys lower their heads and walk away.

After a few minutes of walking we finally make it to Smith's office. The guards open the doors and we walk in.

Smith looks up from his work, "hello, Viviana. Guards, you may leave."

The guards exit and slam the doors shut.

Smith stands up from his wooden desk and walks to the window, "Miss. Summer, could you tell me whats was so humorous in the courtyard today?"

"You" I say, bravely.

"How so?" he says, narrowing his eyes at my reflection in the window.

"The way you described our powers as gifts. They're not gifts, it's a curse" I explained.

He turns and walks towards me, "are you sue it's a curse?" Smith starts circling me like a vulture, "are you sure you're not afraid of your ability?"

I scowl at him, "I'm not afraid."

"I think you're afraid to kill" he taunts, standing right in front of me.

I glare up at him, "I am not afraid to kill" I growl.

Smith smirks, "how ironic. Your name means full of life, yet you are willing to take a life."

"How would you know what my name means?" I question, raising a brow.

"I study some of Earth's cultures and history, but we're not talking about me, we're talking about you" Allen Smith says, staring at me.

I glare at him, then hiss in pain. The wound was still bleeding and it was painful. I suddenly feel very dizzy, I look down and see a puddle of blood.

Smith sighs and mumbles something about stupid guards. "Let me see it" he says, grabbing a first aid box from his desk drawer. I stare at him. "The wound, now" he commands.

I uncover my wound and let him inspect it. Allen has me sit down in a chair in case I fainted. I stare at him as he cleans my wound.

"You have something on your mind, go ahead you're allowed to talk freely in my office" Smith says, not looking up from his work.

"You're a Lunar, but you're helping me... Why?" I ask.

He stops and looks up at me, "not all Lunars are as bad as Queen Levana" he says.

"How so?" I question.

"We are like you Earthens, some enjoy the pain of others, and others either try to stop it or avoid it. But we are more advanced in out technology and we are born with gifts... Well, most of us" Allen explains while bandaging my wound. "Unfortunately, a person that is willing to hurt anyone to get what she wants rules us."

I frown as I look at the ground, "just like Earth, in the past there were some terrible rulers" I say.

Allen finishes dressing my wound the looks at me, staring into my bright green iris'e. We stay like that for a few minutes.

I narrow my eyes at him, "what?"

Allen blinks, then his teal eyes widen after realizing that he was staring. He clears his throat awkwardly then gets up off his knees. "Well then... I will see you tomorrow, I wish you a good afternoon" Smith says, helping me up the leading me out the door. "Guards, take her to the cafeteria with the others" Smith says, then shuts the door.

I scowl at the guards and let them lead me away. The whole time wondering what the heck just happened.

* * *

 **Spoilers for Ch 3: A voice laughs, then a boy appeared from the air. "Ciao, bellissimo."**

 **"Since when have you started shipping people?"**

 **And that concludes chapter 2! I'm not sure how many characters I need but I would love to have more submitted! Please submit! Go to the first chapter to find the rules and info I need! If you PM me you will have more of a chance at your characters in this!**

 **Until next time!**

 _ **~Sapphire Roz**_


End file.
